1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to pipe connectors.
2. Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a typical prior art pipe connector comprises a curved tubular body 10 with internal threads that extend inwardly from rims 11 for connecting a pair of pipes 12. However, when positioning the end of a long pipe against a distant connector, aligning the pipe axially with the end of the connector is difficult, so that the pipe may not screw in. Further, even when the pipes are screwed in as far as possible, portions of their external threads 13 are still exposed. When a lateral force is applied to one or both pipes, which may happen during floods, earthquakes, or other events that cause pipe deflections, the exposed threads are pressure points where a fracture can easily occur as shown. If the pipes carry a combustible fluid, a fire or explosion may result. Although the internal threads in the connector may be extended inwardly to accommodate all the threads on the pipes, a short segment of thread will still be exposed, which is enough to cause a fracture.